


One Day

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Come Inflation, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futa x Male, Futanari, I Don't Even Know, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, What Have I Done, What is Plot?, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just some plotless porn I wrote at 2 in the friggin morning. I hope you enjoy this little package of smut.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 2 in the morning so if there are mistakes please forgive me. I haven't posted anything on here in years so forgive me for I have forgotten to post on here.

“You like that huh?”

The bed rocked hard against the wall, producing a constant thumping rhythm as the headboard hit the thick walls. I gasped out as she kept her hands around my neck, choking me to the point where I just couldn’t breathe properly anymore. I looked into her piercing blue eyes with reluctance. She thrusted hard into me, provoking a choked back sound out of me as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Never in my life have I ever felt so degraded – so abused. She growled low in her throat, “Look at me.”

That was a demand.

I shook my head weakly as I kept my eyes closed shut, my face getting heated when I felt her apply my pressure onto my neck. She was strong enough to snap my neck in half; I knew this from the many people who had suffered under her power. I was one of the apparent ‘lucky ones’ who managed to survive when it came to defying her power.

“So you disobey me now?”

Then she pulled back out some before slamming into me hard enough to make my eyes jerk open. I bit my lip hard until I could taste blood. I could feel my cock straining to be free of its hold against the cock ring she put around my dick, preventing me from coming. Her strokes were strong as she continued to fuck me stupid, hands still on my neck. It felt as if she were burning her hands into my neck, making imprints to show that she was there. Showing that she had taken hold of me, taken my control, taken away my pride to everyone who would see me the next day. 

My legs ached tremendously from her pushing them so far down though I couldn’t care less. I just wanted this over with. I didn’t want to be in this situation.

I could feel her balls bitterly hitting against my skin, producing the skin slapping sound that I hated so much. My rim was so stretched out around her cock that it had probably turned a bright red. I’ve never felt so soiled, so tainted in my whole entire life time. 

“You grow silent now but before you were all talk…why grow so quiet?”She asked questionably, her strokes getting inevitably slow as if she was trying to prolong this bitter torture of hers. I felt tears forming in my eyes and starting to brim over my eyelids though I silently prayed in my head that they wouldn’t fall. Crying would be a sign of weakness in her eyes, leading her to laugh and torture me even more to point this degradation would just absolutely end me.

“I want to take this quietly.”I said insipidly, still looking into her bitter eyes that looked as they wanted me to cry, wanted me to break underneath the pressure.

“Hmph…Not all who have managed to see me to this point have taken it quietly…”She uttered, her eyes glancing down at my cock where the tip of my cock had turning a bluish-purple from the inability to cum. I said nothing as I used that pain that came from it as a comfort.

“I prefer to remain quiet and just get this over with.”

“Hmph. What’s wrong now, you’ve lost your sense of drive since you know you can’t save the people?”She sounded condescending.

I gritted my teeth as she smirked broadly; knowing that what she said was true. I can’t save the people. I can’t be a hero anymore than I can be a savior.

I felt the tears fall.

Her smirk got even more broad as she finally started back to thrusting. This time much harder. 

“You’ve now realized the truth now huh?”

I didn’t respond as I looked bitterly into those harden azure eyes. I look away quickly when I know that everything that I had done so far was a bitter waste of my time when I knew that this was simply a war that just could not be won.

I started to pant as I felt her hitting my prostate over and over again, etching bittersweet pleasure throughout my body. I bit my lip hard as I glanced back up at her as she started lean forward, applying more pressure to my neck, making me cough out and gasp for air.

_Please stop…_

A plea that my stubborn lips wouldn’t let loose from my nearly broken mind as more tears started to flood my eyes and go down side my face, falling gravity.

She panted heavily, her long cherry hair falling down beside her face and her large breasts bouncing as she looked at me, her face now getting a bit softer as she started to get closer to her orgasm. I could feel mine in the very pit of my stomach, acrid and sour. I started to chew hard on my lip, something that I couldn’t stop doing as her cock continued to hit that spot inside me, making a sour-tasting pleasure go up my spine.

“Oh shit…I-I’m…aahh!”She cried out as her thrusts got hip-shatteringly fast, forcing sound after sound out of my body as I cried bittersweet tears. 

_Please…don’t stop…_

Those disgusting words echoed through my head as I held my mouth open in a wordless gasp as I arched my back when she tighten her hands around my neck and she thrusted in hard and I could feel her cock convulsing within my barrier as I finally let out a hoarse cry. Warm and ropey strings of come shot in my insides, triggering my extremely hard orgasm. I gasped weakly, my hands grabbing a fistful of the silk covers. Come shot up from my cock and coated my abs and my chest. I came even harder when she stroked my prostate with her cock as she too was still coming. 

Piercing white shot across my vision as I heaved for air as I continued to shoot until I finally stopped coming. Her come was warm and thick within my stomach as she slowly pulled out, a small gush of come shooting out my entrance as she left it. My stomach felt distended.

I panted hard, not being able to catch my breath since her hands still remained wrap around my throat. She sighed, looking down at my entrance with a faint blush on her cheeks. She finally moved her hands away from my throat, a rush of air flooding my lungs as I coughed hard.

She sat back on the heels of her feet, looking at me with wonder in her bright blue eyes. I slowly sat up though my muscles started to feel extremely weak, forcing me to settle back down.

“You amaze me Erie.”She simply said, her harden face now growing softer as if she finally had some consideration in her heart.

I looked away when she called me by my real true name. I felt heat rising in my cheeks.

Silence started to fill the room until finally she cleared her throat. “I suggest you go put your clothes on and…be on your way.”

I swallowed hard as I slowly regained strength to move. I slowly started to sit up, using the palm of my hands as a support system as I slinked off the bed, my feet registering the cold stone floor. 

She watched me as I struggled to get dress, my stomach a slight plump and distended, full of her warm and thick come though, I managed. I staggered somewhat, aftereffects now wearing on me as I lumbered off towards the door. But before I twist the knob and leave the degrading place, she spoke softly, “Maybe one day…you can be a hero to your people as I am a queen to my people Erie…One day….”

I bit my lip; my back turned to her as I grabbed the doorknob and twisted open before lumbering out of the unforgiving place.

_‘Maybe one day…you can be a hero to your people as I am queen to my people Erie…One day…’_

Her words echoed through my head like a slow mantra.

Though maybe she was right.

I could be a hero to my people…just maybe…someday…I could be….

THE END.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little inconclusive smut I wrote. I was watching something when this idea popped into my brain. I take full responsibility for this one xD.


End file.
